Blood and Honor
The Tale of Norm'Krosh Earthshaker 'Banished ' “You know why I must do this…” “I wouldn’t expect any less, Rekan.” “For now you, Norm’karosh Earthshaker, are banished from these lands, and penalties for trespassing upon them will lead to an un-honorable death.” “I wouldn’t expect any less.” Banished… Norm’karosh was now banished from his own homeland, as he left; many envied his actions and thought it as an act of courage though I knew the truth… 'Early Age' Norm’karosh, he was smart and though mischievous at the same time; he would steal from the other orclings and play pranks on them. '' ''Almost all the time Norm’karosh was being punished for his deeds by his father and mother; though he would continue on his adventures and pranks even though he knew the consequences. Around the time when Norm’karosh was five, in human years, a group of hunters were attacked by the neighboring centaurs. '' ''Knowing that these centaur were hostile the hunters tried to avoid them using a small canyon only to be ambushed, the centaurs allowing only one of the orc warriors to return to the camp to tell them what had happened. '' ''Norm’karosh’s father, Hel’kon, was asked to partake of the counter-attack against the centaur clan and their Khan. '' ''They prepared for battle over the time period of seven months for the ultimate battle against the centaurs, and prepared mithril armor from the veins around a nearby cave. '' ''The drums were played that night, blood was going to touch our warrior’s blades and we were going to see the vengeance that we rightly deserved from the centaur’s attacks and ambushes. '' ''A day had passed after sending our soldiers against the centaur opposition and no response was received from any scout of the party. Another day had passed before we saw an orc warrior crawling towards our village, his markings seemed familiar before I realized it was my good friend Hel’kon. '' ''He came closer, crawling slowly, as we came to our fallen brother, I saw Norm’karosh running as fast as his small figure could carry him before he saw his father. Norm’karosh paused, confused, as he let a small tear fall from his face… His father had died right when he saw him. Norm’karosh ran toward his hut to tell his mother of the grim news, “Mother, Father had died in the attack against the centaur encampment…” His mother looked at him with a void face, completely shocked, as she began to cry… Though Norm’karosh didn’t know at the time, his mother was pregnant. 'My Watch' I watched Norm’karosh and Rek’thar playing outside the camp creeping on the scorpid, I heard Norm’karosh yell “Rek’thar, get the axe and sword! I want to eat that scorpid tonight!” His brother nodded at Norm’karosh as he ran into the hut slamming into me, “Sorry, Elder! I didn’t mean to run into you…” I'' smiled at him giving him his axe and his brother swords before I watched him run to Norm'Krosh.'' I had become their guardian after his mother’s death, she died giving birth to Rek’thar, and though I stayed with them every night telling them stories of our ancestors I knew they hadn’t fully accepted me into their family as if I had not proven myself yet. '' ''Norm’karosh was now eleven and Rek’thar seven and both of them had an eager look waiting for battle. '' ''I chuckled every time I heard them talk to each other saying, “I’m going to be the strongest orc in the entire world! No one can stop me!” “I can Norm’karosh!” Watching them wrestle playfully, though at the same time very aggressively. In any matter, as Rek’thar handed his brother his sword and he gripped onto his axe both of them looked eager to fight the scorpid that they were presented before them. Norm’karosh slowly approached the scorpid as Rek’thar charged him, raising his axe while doing so. Slamming his large stone axe, for his size at least, onto the scorpid’s armored shell Rek’thar watched for his brother to penetrate through the muscle that was exposed from the broken shell. '' ''Then I saw it, a group of scorpids approached the two young orcs going for a counter attack against them. I grinned slightly as I grabbed my mace and readied my mind running as fast as my old body was allowing me. '' ''I was astonished by the time I was half way towards them, Rek’thar was able to break the legs of one of the scorpids as Norm’karosh sliced of the tails of the scorpid and used the tail that he dismembered to penetrate into another scorpid’s body. As I approached closer I saw a hidden scorpid creeping toward Norm’karosh throwing his stinger at his back only for the young orc to turn into the attack, taking all of it in his upper torso straight through his right set of rips, breaking several of them though the stinger wasn’t long enough to touch his lungs. “Norm’karosh!” I ran closer, calling the elements of the earth to aid me, as I obliterated the scorpid with the full force of the earth. “Norm’karosh…” I gathered my thoughts again as a natural essence encircled my palms before the young orc was completely healed; at least his wounds were, though he was still in pain from the broken ribs. '' ''He looked at me but said nothing though I knew what he was thinking and wanted to say… And ever since then we had gained the bond as father and son would. 'Above in the Sky' The year was good, as the harvest was successfully gathered ready to feed the village once again. '' ''Not long after Norm’karosh passed his rite of passage, or Om’riggor, with his brother they both had gained a new title, Norm’karosh had become the “Bone-Breaker” and Rek’thar “Life-Taker.” '' ''Again battle was on the eve of breaking out and this time it would be all of the orcs who could carry a blade and passed the Om’riggor against the centaurs. We trained and prepared for two years, preparing for a battle and defending against the small attack forces that the centaur would throw against us and then we had our armor, blades, axes, shields, and bows at the ready to fight against the centaurs. '' ''The drums of war was heard as our Chieftain had began to pace across our ranks' “CHILDREN OF THE STONESHATTER CLAN, TONIGHT WE FIGHT AGAINST THOSE WHO DARE TO THREATEN OUR PEOPLE AND OUR LAND! TONIGHT OUR BLADES SHALL FEAST UPON THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES, LOK’TAR OGAR!” ''I stood next to Rek’thar and Norm’karosh, for the elements were on my side, I smiled at them both ready for the centaurs to leave our people alone forever. '' ''Then above in the sky I saw a horrible omen though in the taste of battle I had ignored it and realized the horrible mistake that I have taken… '' ''We charged against the centaur before our shields were raised to take the hundreds of arrows that were flying across the darkened sky, as thunder crackled and lighting pierced the dark. '' ''We began to embark closer as our arrows met their archers taking several of them every time we had shot. Soon we got closer to their encampment before we broke rank and attacked the centaur with the will to fight until we died an honorable death… Then the centaur Khan had approached our Chieftain as the Khan’s great blade stroke our Chieftain in a violent yet quick death… '' ''Our morale was broken as Rek’thar charged across the battlefield to avenge the Chieftain’s death, he crushed all who was in his way before he reached the Khan sweeping him onto the ground and slamming his axe through his body, but it was too late… '' ''The Khan was able to shove his great sword through Rek’thar by the time he had died and both, the Khan and Rek’thar, had fallen… You could hear Norm’karosh’s voice following after, “FALL BACK! WE NEED TO RETREAT!” Above in the sky, I had saw death. 'Chieftain' Our village had prospered greatly, several more years had passed since that horrible day and the attacks had stopped with the centaur’s Khan’s death. '' ''Norm’karosh had been mated and she had bore a child of the name of Zug’mash but Norm’karosh called him Zug, protecting and watching over him with his life as any father would. '' ''After the Chieftain’s death Norm’karosh was appointed the role of Chieftain among our clan and he had served well and even better than his predecessor. As Zug’mash grew older I watched over him while the Chieftain turned to internal affairs which included a growing cult in our fortress turning to the dark arts of the warlock. '' ''Thunderaxe Fortress had seemed to be divided by those who were called to Shamanism and those who dabbled in the magic that Gul’dan had followed. Though Norm’karosh did not oppose it many, including Norm’karosh, had feared on what would happen if this cult had grew, and they would be soon called “The Burning Blade.” '' ''As time had grew they began to summon more and more demons into the fortress and Norm’karosh had began to approach their leaders, Nel’rok, to tell him that he must stop whatever he was doing or be banished from this land. '' ''The mistake was upon Norm’karosh as Nel’rok placed a horrific curse upon his mate causing her to suffer extreme agony over a period of two weeks before she had died leaving Zug’mash motherless. '' ''Norm’karosh knew who had done it and approached Nel’rok glaring at him with complete anger, “HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU MUST STOP AND YOU DEFY MY COMMAND!” “I’m unsure of what you are speaking of Chieftain, whatever do you mean…?” “You…” Norm’karosh was never a patient person, with all in his life taken from him besides his son, Zug; he quickly slew Nel’rok by decapitating him with one quick blow from his sword “Life-Taker” Though with this blow he was accused for a horrible crime that none had committed for several centuries. ‘None of the clan shall bring any harm to another clansman, and will suffer the consequence of banishment.' It was then… “'You know why I must do this…”' “I wouldn’t expect any less, Rekan.” “For now you, Norm’karosh Earthshaker, are banished from these lands, and penalties for trespassing upon them will lead to an un-honorable death.” “I wouldn’t expect any less.” Banished… With his son, Zug’mash, he had moved with the wind toward the city of Orgrimmar forsaking his true name ‘Norm’karosh’ and giving himself a new name… '' Varzok “Bone-Breaker” Earthshaker Ex-Chieftain of the Stoneshatter Clan, Brother of Rek’thar “Life-Taker” Earthshaker, and Friend to Rekan Stoneblood and of the Horde -From Rekan Stoneblood’s journal ((The further I go in RP the more this will be updated!)) Involvement Varzok is normally seen in the Argent Tournament grounds with his son watching him train into a soldier for the Argent Crusade. In most occasions he will not speak to any other race besides orcs just because the common disbelief of any ‘true’ alliance between the Horde races and the Alliance. When he is not seen in the Argent Tournament he may be in the Borean Tundra assisting Warlord Garrosh Hellscream in anything he wishes to be done, and as one of those who follow the wake of shadow he successfully completes several missions each day he is called to work for Hellscream. Strategy Though there is no true ‘strategy’ to kill Varzok, his weakness would have to be his son. Though if any harm would be done to his son not only would you experience the wrath of Earthshaker but as well the wrath of the Argent Crusade for Zug’mash is training underneath the banner of Tirion Fordring to fight against the undead Scourge once he becomes of age and passes his Om’riggor for his father. He still has a wound in his upper torso around his right lung allowing for any strike that passed through his chest to cause him a great discomfort but he keeps a plate of saronite where the wound once was, and which that means you need to have a weapon strong enough to pierce through the saronite plate and still penetrate Varzok’s skin. Quotes "Zug, see that? That is the glory that you will earn if you are able to pass your Om'riggor..." "Zug, you must push harder!" "Lok'tar Ogar!" 'Family''' Father: Hel’kon Earthshaker (Deceased) Mother: Nalikina Earthshaker (Deceased) Brother: Rek’thar ‘Life-Taker’ Earthshaker (Deceased) Guardian: Rekan Stoneblood (Alive) Son: Zug'mash Earthshaker Additional Information Varzok is a quiet man, though he travels through four places at regular intervals: Silvermoon City Orgrimmar Borean Tundra Argent Tournament Grounds Varzok’s son is around eleven human years old. No-one knows Varzok’s true name and therefore everyone who knows him calls him Varzok. Varzok is thirty-three human years old. Rek’thar’s body was said to be found by a group of Scourge acolytes and was sent to Malykriss to serve the Lich King’s as a commander. See also * Link External links * External link Move to Archive Category:Horde